


Cuddle Bug

by snacc__daddy



Series: Marvel OneShots [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Cutie pies, F/F, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, cuddle bugs, jack and daniel finally realize their feelings, snuggles, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Angie is Peggy's personal 'Cuddle Bug'.Or 5 ( actually it's only 4 because I could only think of 4 scenarios ) times that Angie cuddled Peggy first and once that Peggy cuddled Angie first.





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be something super cute and I think i just messed it up a tiny bit, but that's fine I suppose.

1.

The two had been sitting on the couch, talking, laughing, kissing, listening to the radio playing softly on the table across the room, just having an overall enjoyable time in each others company. But, as the hours dragged on both of them became increasingly tired.

"You look comfy, English." Angie says in a somewhat dopey voice before she re-situates herself on the couch so now she's straddling Peggy with her face pressed far enough into the crook of her partners neck that Peggy can feel her breath fanning out on her shoulder.

"Is this comfortable for you?" Peggy asks in a tired voice as she places her hands softly onto Angie's hips, pulling her slightly closer even though they're as close as they can get in the position that they're in.

"Mhm." Angie sighs as she nods her head slightly before her entire body goes slack and she just allows herself to relax in her lovers embrace.

As the silence begins to tick on, Peggy can feel herself beginning to nod off, and she decides that she'd rather fall asleep in the comfort of their bed rather than the couch which will surely give her a crook in the neck in the morning.

"Angie, let's go to sleep." Peggy suggests, lightly pushing Angie's hips up, to insinuate that she means in their bedroom rather than right there on the couch.

"Okay." Angie mumbles as she lazily pries herself off of Peggy and begins the walk to their shared bedroom with Peggy slowly following behind her.

2.

"Angie! You did wonderful!" Peggy says with a wide smile on her face as her girlfriend runs towards her, having just finished performing a play, in which she got the starring female role.

"Thanks, English!" Angie says with an equally as wide smile as she crushes Peggy with a hug before turning towards Daniel and Jack, who have begun to talk quietly amongst themselves. "Danny boy! Jack." She says, as she still is mad at Jack for trying to arrest Peggy before he knew that she was working with Howard in order to prove his innocence.

"Angie, you did great." Daniel says with a smile as Angie gives him a quick, yet friendly hug.

"Yeah, you were good." Jack says before Daniel lightly hits him in the arm for not giving Angie the credit she truly deserves for the role that she just played.

"Thanks." Angie says with a toothy grin before she leans back and slightly leans into Peggy's side, not enough for it to be suspicious but just enough for the two of them to feel as if they're broadcasting it to the world.

This display of affection signals to Peggy that her girlfriend is tired, because if she were at full energy she wouldn't dare to stand that close to her, unless she had a reason that wouldn't fall under the more-than-friends category.

"Well, we better be going, we don't want Jack to get grumpy, seeing as it's past his bedtime." Daniel jokes with a grin as Jack sends him a rather fake smile and a glint of something mischievous in his eyes. "Bye Peg, see you at the office, and Angie, you truly were terrific." He adds with a smile before he feels a slight tug on his arm, and he knows that its Jack and that his boyfriend wants to get out of there.

Peggy and Angie exchange a look, as they're the only two who saw the little exchange between the two gentlemen before them, but they decide it would be best to not bring it up, as if to not hurt poor Jack's little ego.

"Bye Daniel, Jack." Peggy says with a nod before she watches her two fellow detectives leave before she turns and looks at Angie. "Do you want to go home? I had Jarvis drop off the car a little while ago." She adds, as she did have Jarvis drop off the car a little while after the play started, as she didn't know how long she would be and didn't want her friend to wait up for her and Angie.

"Yeah, let's go." Angie says with a quick nod before the two begin walking towards the front door. "So, that little tug on the arm, what do you think that meant?" Angie asks once they're out of earshot from everyone else in the theater, as most have either left or are talking with the cast and crew backstage.

"It might have ben an accident." Peggy says with a shrug, but she does believe that there's more to that story, she just doesn't know whether or not Daniel and Jack would be open to talking to anyone about it.

"Do you think that they're together? Like us?" Angie asks, and this idea shocks Peggy, as it hadn't even entered her mind as even a possibility.

"You know, that might just be the case. Recently the two of them have been sneaking off during work at the same time and will tell no one where they're going or what they've been doing." Peggy answers as she connects all the dots, sneaking off during work, looking flustered, the staring, even more staring, the occasional wink, the ass slap that happened one time when Jack thought no one was watching, the arriving at work at the same time. "Oh my god, they're so obvious, how have I not realized this sooner?" She asks as her and Angie step out into the cool Fall air.

They fall silent for a second as she unlocks the car which is only a thirty second walk from the entrance of the theater. Peggy unlocks the car and the two of them get in without another word.

"I don't know, we're so good at hiding it maybe you don't realize how obvious some people can be." Angie says with a shrug as both her and Peggy buckle their seat belts.

"Maybe." Peggy says as she starts the car and begins the drive back to their borrowed home. "You really were amazing tonight." Peggy says after a few moments of silence, sparing a quick glance over at her girlfriend who seems to have almost fallen asleep.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Angie says, a sweet and genuine smile gracing her lips before her eyes widen for a second before returning to normal. "Do you think Danny boy and Jack have been living together, and that's why Danny said 'we better be going'?" Angie adds, as if she has connected more dots that Peggy hadn't realized were there.

"Possibly. You should come work with us at, we could use people like you." Peggy says with a smile, as she, when her and Angie first got into a relationship, told her that she wasn't working for the phone company but for the S.S.R. and swore her to secrecy.

"Yeah, you could, but I love acting too much." Angie says with a sweet smile as Peggy pulls into their long drive way, and after a few seconds she lets out a loud yawn as she stretches her arms.

"Tired?" Peggy asks even though she already knows the answer to her question, as she puts the car into park at the top of the driveway.

"You know me too well, English." Angie says with a smile before she unbuckles and slowly gets out of the car, shutting the door behind her before Peggy follows suit and follows her girlfriend into the house.

"Let's get changed and go to bed." Peggy says after walking into the house, shutting the front door behind her before Angie smothers her in a tight hug. "Whoah." Peggy says as she fights to keep her balance. "Come on, let's go." Peggy says as she begins to walk towards their bedroom, Angie still clinging to her and barely moving her feet to help Peggy bring them to their bedroom.

3.

"Danny boy!" Angie says with a smile as her and Peggy meet Daniel and Jack in front of a local restaurant that the four of them normally go out to together. "Jack." She adds, with less enthusiasm.

"You're never going to stop being mad at me, are you?" Jack says with a fake sigh as Angie pulls him in for a light hug while Peggy and Daniel do the same. "Well, let's get this show on the road." He adds as he opens the door of the restaurant, holding it open for the others to walk inside.

~*~

The four had enjoyed a quick, yet eventful and quiet meal, as Jack and Daniel came forward about the fact that they had just begun a relationship together. Which caused Peggy to slide Angie a five dollar bill under the table. As Peggy had bet that they would catch them in the act of something rather than the two men just telling them their relationship status themselves. The rest of the evening went by uneventfully, with a few laughs here and there they all called it a night around nine o'clock as the three S.S.R. agents had to be back at the office bright an early the next morning.

"That was nice." Angie commented as they walked towards the car Jarvis had allowed them to borrow for the evening.

"Yes, yes it was." Peggy agreed with a slight nod of her head, still not believing that her coworkers told her and Angie about their relationship upfront rather than having discovered them in some incriminating displays at the office. "It must have been Daniel's idea for them to tell us tonight." She comments on what she's thinking about, because knowing Jack he would have never told them until they found out themselves and confronted them about it.

"Probably." Angie agrees with nod of her head as they reach the car before unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. "Geez, I didn't realize how tired I was." She adds as she turns and leans against Peggy, which disables her partners to unlock the car.

"Angie, let me unlock the car." Peggy says with somewhat of a groan, looking up and down the street to make sure that no one is seeing her partner leaning against her in a more-than-friends type of way.

"But, English, you're so comfy." Angie says with a lopsided grin before she lets out a sigh and steps back, allowing Peggy to unlock the car and get inside of it.

 

4.

Angie let out a sigh, basically throwing a bunch of rolled up pieces of paper onto the table, causing them to scatter in every direction, most of them even falling off of the floor. She had just gotten back from an audition and the auditioners had told her to come back once she had found some talent. And to say that that had offended her would be a complete understatement. 

"Angie?" Peggy says as she walks into the room where her lover has just walked in to. "Is everything alright?" She adds, noticing that something seems wrong but she can't manage to figure out what.

"No! I just got rejected at the audition I've been preparing for for weeks now." Angie almost yells before she lets out a sigh and walks closer to Peggy, and now everything makes sense to Peggy, with the scattered paper and the fact that it's so late after when she normally gets home from the diner.

"Well, obviously they weren't smart enough to see how much talent you have." Peggy says, knowing how talented of an actress Angie is and can feel that her partners break-through moment is coming.

"Yeah, I guess." Angie says with a sigh, sounding more defeated than anything.

"Come on, go get changed and then we can cuddle. Does that sound good?" Peggy suggests, as she knows that what her girlfriend needs is to lie down and cuddle, and possibly just go to sleep and sleep off the bad interview.

"Yeah." Angie says before she walks up to Peggy and gives her a hug, not one of her infamous bone-crushing hugs, but hugs her tightly all the same. "I love you." Angie says, which is something that she's been saying a lot recently after they said it to each other for the first time only a few days ago.

"And I love you more." Peggy says with a soft smile that is reserved just for moments like these with the love of her life and her best friend.

 

\+ 1.  
Peggy and the other S.S.R. agents had just wrapped up a rather difficult case and the female agent wanted nothing more than to go home and hang out and cuddle with Angie. But the rest of the office was going out for drinks, Daniel and Jack included, so she figured that she would go, if only for a little while. Well, she definitely stayed way longer than she had anticipated. It was around three o'clock in the morning when she left, and she was the first to do so. The guys had just gotten to talking, and so did she and they all just lost track of time in the bar all talking together. No one even bothered to make fun of either her or Daniel the entire time as well, but that might just because they were the two who did all the work to close the case.

So when she walked into the front door of her and Angie's home, all she could think of was getting into bed and cuddling with her girlfriend. But that's when she heard the radio playing in the living room. So, on tired feet she walked into the living room and saw that Angie had fallen asleep on the couch, with a blanket up to her chin with the radio playing in the background. She was torn between waking her lover up or just crawling onto the couch next to her, but decided it would be best to wake Angie up. Because she knows that Angie gets the best sleep when they're both in the bed together.

"Angie? Love? Wake up." Peggy says softly, as she gently shakes her lovers arm.

She gently shakes Angie's arm for another thirty seconds or so before her lover finally wakes up. "Huh?" Angie says, clearly confused as to what's going on.

"It's three in the morning, let's go to bed." Peggy says softly before she turns and begins to head to their bedroom, starting to take off her dress as she does so.

After around fiveish minutes of just getting situated for bed the two women find themselves in bed next to each other, sound asleep. They both instantly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, but not before they both managed to say 'I love you' to one another.


End file.
